Rivalry
by myoxygen
Summary: Music, love and friendly competition spashley style.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet The Chance We Never Had

Good morning LA! It is 11:15 a.m. my name is Ryan Seacrest here with your Americas Top 40. We are now at your #3 song by The Chance We Never Had here is their new hit song Gone Forever.

_Don't know what's going on__  
__Don't know what went wrong__  
__Feels like a hundred years I__  
__Still can't believe you're gone__  
__So I'll stay up all night__  
__With these bloodshot eyes__  
__While these walls surround me with the story of our life___

_I feel so much better__  
__Now that you're gone forever__  
__I tell myself that I don't miss you at all__  
__I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now__  
__That you're gone forever___

_Now things are coming clear__  
__And I don't need you here__  
__And in this world around me__  
__I'm glad you disappeared__  
__So I'll stay out all night__  
__Get drunk and fuck and fight__  
__Until the morning comes I'll__  
__Forget about our life___

_I feel so much better__  
__Now that you're gone forever__  
__I tell myself that I don't miss you at all__  
__I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now__  
__That you're gone forever___

_First time you screamed at me__  
__I should have made you leave__  
__I should have known it could be so much better__  
__I hope you're missing me__  
__I hope I've made you see__  
__That I'm gone forever___

_And now it's coming clear__  
__That I don't need you here__  
__And in this world around me__  
__I'm glad you disappeared___

_I feel so much better__  
__Now that you're gone forever__  
__I tell myself that I don't miss you at all__  
__I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now__  
__That you're gone forever__  
__And now you're gone forever__  
__And now you're gone forever_

"Ashley! Wake up!"

"Mmphh! NO!"

"Ashley NOW! We gotta be to Rolling Stone in less than 2 hours"

"Aiden go away!"

"Don't make me do it!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Aiden grabbed Ashley's ankle and yanked her off the bed on to the hardwood floor.

"You did not just pull me off the bed!"

"Oh but I did."

He just smirks at her and gets a glare in return.

"You better run!"

Aiden dashed out the door and down the stairs. Ashley was right on his heels when an arm reached out from behind the wall and grabbed her. She turned around and was met with Ryan's face.

"Ryan let me go! Aiden is gonna die!"

He looks at her and makes a serious face.

"Ashley, if Aiden dies who will be our bass player?"

"Ugh! Fine! I guess you have a point. But as for you Aiden you better watch your back."

About 5 minutes later the front door opened and Scott walked in.

"Are we ready to…what the hell is going on!"

He looked around the room and all he could see was Aiden on the ground crying and Ashley on top of him punching him in the chest repeatedly and Ryan was over in the corner laughing. Scott walks over and pulls Ashley off of Aiden. He looks at Ashley.

"Ashley, get ready to go. We're leaving in 20 minutes"

She just turns and walks upstairs with no questions asked and comes down 15 minutes later.

"Okay dudes! Let's go!"

One by one they piled into the limo and Scott looks over at Ashley.

"Now what exactly possessed you to beat the shit out of Aiden?"

Ashley just crossed her arms and glared at Aiden while se spoke.

"He pulled me out of my bed."

Scott looks over at Aiden.

"Why did you do that?"

Aiden and Ryan just busted out laughing.

"Because it's funny!"

Then everyone except for Ashley was laughing at this point.

"Ha-ha guys very funny. Now let's go we got and interview to do."

All three guys in the band did their interview together and took the individual pictures.

And then it came to be Ashley's turn.

"Hi Ashley my name is Kevin how are you today?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay what we are going to do is ask you some questions about the band and then get into some personal things. Are you down?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay first things first, the fans want to know how the name The Chance We Never Had came about?"

"Well Kevin, the name came from an old friendship/relationship I had back in high school, for the longest time I was in love with my best friend and she never would admit she loved be back because she was too afraid. But after graduation she came up to me and told me she was is love with me too and it was a little too late because she was going away to college in Ohio and I was staying back here to progress in my music career, but had she told me sometime before the would have possibly been a chance. Hence the name The Chance We Never Had."

"Wow, that is quite a story Miss Davies, well as everyone knows you are gay correct?"

"Yes."

"How do your band mates feel about that?"

"Well they don't really care at all, they are very supportive of me and I hear from them all the time how hot the chicks I bring home are."

"Ha-ha that's good. Why don't you tell me a little about your band mates?"

"Okay that's cool. I'll start with Aiden, he is our bass player. I have known him since I was 3 and he was 4. He has been with me from the beginning. He has been my best friend my rock and like an older brother to me. He's the first person other than my family that I told I was gay and he helped me come out to everyone else. Now Ryan, he's our lead guitarist, and he's like the jokester of the group, he always got something funny to say and always knows how to lighten a mood. I met him through Aiden he was one of his friends I was in 10th grade and he was n 11th. And he told me he had a thing for me but I had to shut him down and we have been close friends ever since. Finally we have Scott. He is my teddy bear. He's like the dad/social worker of the group he keeps the rest of us from fighting and always is the first one to listen if we have a problem."

"Well it sounds like you guys are a close knit group."

"Yeah I guess you could say that, we always just look out for each other"

"Okay it's time for the personal questions. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready. Ask away."

"Okay. When were you born?"

"April 19th 1987"

"Where did you go to high school and when did you graduate?"

"I went to the one and only King High in East LA and I graduated in 2003."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I do actually. I have one sister her name is Kyla and her and Aiden are dating."

"Now many fans are dying to know this, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually not at the moment." But I am not opposed to the idea of getting one."

"Here is the most frequently wanted to know question by your fans, do you Ashley Davies have a myspace?"

"Well, I hate to say it but no I do not. I have never been to the website in my entire life."

"Okay now the final question your fans want to know is what inspires the songs you write?"

"Well its pretty much the same answer as the naming of the band, it's the one girl who ill always have my heart and it's about the many different emotions I felt during that time period."

"Well thank you for your time Miss Davies."

"You're welcome, anytime".

After Ashley had her individual photos taken and the band photos were taken everyone piled back into the limo and took it back to their house. As soon as the arrived back Ashley ran into the house and locked herself in her room. The boys had no idea what had gotten her this upset. So Scott went upstairs to check on her.

"Ashley, babe, are you alright?"

"No Scott I'm not"

"Tell me about it."

Scott just enveloped Ashley into a hug and let her cry it out they sat there until Ashley decided to speak.

"I just wonder how she's doing and what she is up to these days. And lately I just haven't been able to stop thinking what could have happened between her and me."

Scott just nodded his head and continued rubbing her back. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

Spencer Carlin.

Keep going? Comments? Suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Forever In A Day

"Spencer, have you called the radio station yet?"

"Yeah Glen I did, our interview is Wednesday at 9 am."

The door swings open and in walks Jeremy and Travis.

"What's at 9 am?" Jeremy asks.

"Spencer called 89x and we have an interview to promote our new album."

"Oh sweet!"

"Yeah guys I know, but don't forget about our charity performance at St. Andrews Hall tonight."

"Trust me Spencer, we wont forget."

"Hey Spencer, do you think you could get Madison to come to the benefit concert tonight?"

"I don't know Glen, why don't you ask her, she's YOUR girlfriend."

"Trust me, I've tried she doesn't want to go because she thinks it'll be too loud."

"Well, she is technically right, but you can just tell her to watch the concert from your dressing room."

"That's a good idea. Thanks. I'm gonna go over her house. See you at rehearsal."

"Bye Glen." Everyone says.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah Jer?"

"What song will we be performing at 89x?"

"Probably Hang Up Try Again"

"Okay, good choice."

The concert came and went the band performed to their very first sold out crowd. That night Spencer received a call from the station confirming their visit tomorrow. The rest of the night was spent with the band bonding and watching movies and such. At about 1:30 the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, its mom."

"Hi Mom! How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm just calling because your cousin called telling me about this interview and such tomorrow, congrats!"

"Yeah thanks. It's actually on 89x so you should listen, were actually going to do a liver performance after."

"That's what Glen said. Well I'll listen and give you my feedback."

"Okay good night mom love you."

"GOOD NIGHT AUNT PAULA!" Glen screams.

"Love you too Spence, good night tell Glen I love him too."

At about 8 the band piled into their limo. They arrived to the station by 8:35. They were escorted into the building by giant security guards. They were standing outside the door and Rick waves them in.

"Alright listeners guess who just dropped in the studio. Forever In A Day! We will be opening the lines for questions in a few minutes. First off how are you guys today?"

"Good." They all reply.

"Good. Now I want you all to introduce yourselves and tell us what you play in the band."

There was silence for a minute.

"Okay then, I guess I'll start. My name is Travis and I handle the sticks in this band."

"I'm Glen and I play the bass."  
"My name is Jeremy aka the hot one and I play the six string."

"Lastly I'm Spencer and I am the lead singer."

"Thanks guys. Now I have a question for you guys before we start. How did all you guys meet?"

"Well first off Glen is my cousin so we met when I was born. And Jeremy is one of my good friends from back home in LA. As for Travis we met him through Glen."

"That's cool. I had an idea you and Glen were related. Alright, now on to the listener questions. Who do we have on the line?"

"My name is Heather and I have a question for Glen. Will you marry me?"

"Ha-ha, well I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend who I love very much, but if I didn't I'd definitely give it a thought. I'd just have to meet you first."

"Okay next caller what is your name and question?"

"My name is Leah and my question is how old are ya'll?"

"Okay well Glen is 24. Spencer is 22, as is Jeremy and I am 23."

"Next caller."

"My name is Brad and I have a question for Spencer. Will you come with me to my prom?"

"Brad you do know I am gay right?"

"Yeah totally, but I don't mind. I just think it'd be real cool to have a hot rock star on my arm that night."

"Yeah Brad, I'll go that'd be totally awesome. And to let you in on a little secret this would be my first prom."

"No way! Awesome!"

"Okay last caller."

"My question is for everyone. What inspires you guys to write your songs?

"Well I know that Spencer writes all the songs and I'm pretty sure they are mostly about the experiences she has faced and overcome throughout her years so far."

"Alright thanks for all those questions are you guys ready to perform!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay guys here is Forever In A Day performing their hit single Hang Up Try Again"

_We have been so close for so long__  
__These fading heart's wont beat as one__  
__Listen up, don't pretend to care__  
__I'll always be the one who's there__  
__Wake up and let this sink in__  
__I refuse to let you win___

_Go home your on your own tonight__  
__I never thought this would feel so right__  
__Soon the tide will wash our footprints away __  
__And we'll become a memory___

_Tell me where your faith has gone__  
__It's in my arms where you belong__  
__Wake up and let this sink in__  
__I refuse to let you win. . . again___

_Go home your on your own tonight__  
__I never thought this would feel so right__  
__Soon the tide will wash our footprints away __  
__And we'll become a memory___

_Soon the tide will turn__  
__A new day will come __  
__The horizon is now in sight__  
__We must be strong__  
__The truth will break us all___

_We wont stand for anything_

That night the band arrived home and Glen went to get the mail.

"Hey look it's the new Rolling Stone."

"Oh man no way let me see it."

Jeremy takes the magazine.

"Oh. My. God." His face dropped.

"What?" Spencer asks.

Jeremy tried to bring it out of Spencer's reach but she got to it before he had time to react. She takes it and reads the title. She drops the magazine and runs into the house. Jeremy follows close behind her and follows her up to her room. She just turns around and collapses into his arms and sobs. All that could be heard through the room was Jeremy's quiet soothing words and Spencer's sobs. Spencer looks into his eyes.

"I just wonder how she's doing. And I wonder what could have been had I told her I loved her sooner. What could have happened between us?"

Jeremy just picked her up and carried her to her bed. He sat their soothing her until she fell asleep. He knew what would be on her mind tonight. The one. The only.

Ashley Davies.

Keep going? Comments? Suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shocking Realizations

Spencers POV

I'm in a trance-like sleep, but if I'm sleeping why am I thinking. I open my eyes and hear an annoying sound.

I smack the alarm clock and put it on snooze.

I feel like I haven't even slept at all. The thing that is clouding my mind; the one, the only, Ashley Davies. I look over to my side table and the magazine is there. 'Ashley Davies and band The Chance We Never Had set to Headline Tour'. I open up to the story on page 24, I read the interview that she had given and immediately start to feel tears. I know all of the stuff she is saying was about me. How could I have been so stupid to hold my feelings back for that long.

Two steps from all my dreams**  
**And I can't stop thinking of home**  
**No, I can't stop thing of home**  
**Save this, with all the things I miss**  
**Like the girls I never loved but kiss

My phone ringing broke me from my thoughts. I look and see that Kyla is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence! How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Spencer, stop lying. I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying. What happened?"

"Kyla, I really don't feel like talking about it right now. Okay?"

"Let me guess…it's Ashley, isn't it?"

"Kyla. Please." I start to sniffle.

"Okay, okay. But hey on the bright side I have a surprise for you!"

"What's that?"

All of a sudden I hear a knock on the front door. I then hear Kyla hang up the phone. Then without missing a beat Jeremy yells up to me.

"Spencer someone is here for you!"

I make it to the top of the stairs. Then I see who it is and squeal at the top of my lungs and sprint down the stairs.

"KYLAAAAAA!"

I run into her arms and give her a huge hug. After all the excitement wares off I grab her bags and lead her up to my room. We sit down together on the bed and Kyla looks at me seriously.

"Okay Spencer, really, what's going on in that head of yours."

I stay quiet and just look at her. I can feel my eyes glazing over.

"Spence, c'mon. Let me in. Please."

"Okay, well, I saw Ashley's interview in the Rolling Stone yesterday. It just brought back memories, that's all."

"What kinds of memories, Spence?"

"Well as you know, Ash and I had feelings for each other towards the end of school. But, that's not the whole story. I've had feelings for her since the 10th grade.

I've had feelings for her since the 10th grade. But it took me that long to admit them. I admitted them to Ashley sooner than people know. We started hooking up in the 11th grade."

Kyla interrupted me.

"I thought you were dating Kevin?"

"Oh, I was. But Ashley and I were hooking up until right before Kevin and I were going out. But it took me up until Graduation to realize that I loved Ashley. I guess I was just too scared to come out to everyone. So I kept it a secret."

"Well, that makes sense. But how do you feel now, Spence?"

"I still love her Ky. I want to see her again. But I don't know how to start up a friendship again. It's been over a year since the last time I saw her. And that didn't end good. We ended up fucking and then not talking anymore."

"Well, your opportunity will be coming sooner than expected…"

I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ash told me today that the opening band was a band from Michigan called Forever In A Day. And I did some research and found out that was your band."

I was shocked. I couldn't even utter any words. I just stared at Kyla in disbelief.

"Spence, say something."

"Oh my god."

**3 days later**

Ashley's POV

Kyla will be home soon from her visit with Spencer. I think it's great that they are still best friends, even after high school ended. I was friends with Spencer up to about 14 months ago. We had gotten carried away one night, and then she just left without saying anything. And as far as I've hear from Kyla she's still single, and has come out to everyone about being gay.

No one else is home, so I'm up in my room putting the finishing touches on a song that I've been working on for years. And yes, it's about Spencer and I. I pull out my guitar and start strumming.

_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me.__  
__Sharing pillows and cold feet __  
__She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat __  
__Under blankets and warm sheets __  
__If only I could be in that bed again __  
__If only it were me instead of him_

_Does he watch your favorite movies? __  
__Does he hold you when you cry? __  
__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts? __  
__When you've seen it a million times __  
__Does he sing to all your music? __  
__While you dance to purple rain __  
__Does he do all these things? __  
__Like I used to?_

_14 months and 7 days ago, __  
__Oh I know you know how we felt about that night __  
__Just your skin against the window __  
__Oh we took it slow and we both know __  
__It should've been me inside that car __  
__It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

_Does he watch your favorite movies? __  
__Does he hold you when you cry? __  
__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts? __  
__When you've seen it a million times __  
__Does he sing to all your music? __  
__While you dance to purple rain __  
__Does he do all these things? __  
__Like I used to?_

_**I know that love happens all the time, love**__  
__**(I'm a sucker for that feeling)**__  
__**You're on my mind, love**__  
__**(I always end up feeling cheated)**__  
__**And that happens all the time, love**__  
__**(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)**_

_**Will he love you like I loved you?**__  
__**Will he tell you everyday?**__  
__**Will he make you feel like your invincible**__  
__**With every word he'll say**__  
__**Can you promise me that this was right?**__  
__**Don't throw it all away**__  
__**Can you do all these things?**__  
__**Will you do all these things?**__  
__**Like we used to.**_

Kyla must have walked in at some point, because I look up and see her standing in the doorway. She has a tear running down her cheek.

"Ash, that was beautiful. Who was that about?"

I mumbled.

"Take one guess."

"Ash, do you still love her?"

"I'll always love Spencer."

"Well then do I have some good news for you."

"What is this 'good news' Kyla?"

"You know that band that's opening up for you on your tour?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Spencer is the lead singer of the band."

"Shut up, Kyla. You're not funny."

"Ash. I'm serious."

"Oh my god. No way. You've gotta be kidding me. I'll be on tour with Spencer for a whole year? Oh my god. Kyla! How long have you known?"

"I only found out like 5 days ago. I was just confirming the information before I told you."

"Kyla, this could be really bad."

"Why Ash? I have some insider information that might make you happy."

"Tell me."

"I can't, you should probably talk to Spencer when you see her next. When do you start your tour again anyways?"

"In a week."

"Good, get yourself prepared to talk to Spencer, and win her back."

Comments? Keep? Trash?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunited, At Last

Ashley's POV

Nervous, anxious, excited. I could go on about my feelings for seeing Spencer again, but that would take a lifetime. Mostly, I'm nervous. I'm not even sure what to say. It's unusual to say the least, especially coming from me, someone who always has something to say.

I just keep replaying in my head what I want to say so badly. But the only thing that I can really focus on is our last meeting over a year ago.

_Flashback_

_We are at my house; it was a cold stormy night outside. Spencer had come to visit me for the weekend. I'm not too sure what we are at this point. But, all I know is that I love where we are._

_We are both lying in my bed, cuddled up under the covers. Both content with the silence between us. I then see Spencer turn towards me._

"_Ash?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can we watch a movie?"_

_Without saying anything I get up from the bed and put in The Princess Bride, it's her favorite movie, so I know she'll love it._

_I go back over to the bed and lay down, Spencer moves closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder. I see her look up at me._

"_What're we watching?"_

_I smile at her, "Just wait."_

_I feel her get comfortable on the bed. I look over at her and see her smiling._

"_Ash, you remembered."_

"_How could I ever forget? We've only watched it a hundred times."_

_She smacks me with the pillow._

"_Liar," she pauses and thinks for a second_

"_It's only been like 99 times."_

_We both giggle. Spencer moves closer. I wrap my arms around her and start to watch the movie_

_We're about half way through when I feel Spencer running her hand up and down my thigh. I don't know if she realized what she was doing, but oh boy, did I ever notice. I tried to ignore it thinking she would stop in a minute…but about five minutes later she's still rubbing. I really can't take it anymore. Then I feel her lips move to my neck, she starts kissing and sucking. I look down at her and see her looking up at me with seductive eyes. I just about lose it._

_I flip her over to her back and stare her down. She is looking up at me all innocent._

"_Can I help you with something?" She asks, smirking._

_I just lean down and capture her lips with mine._

_She moans into the kiss. We kiss with all the built up passion from the past years. We get into a good rhythm with our tongues, damn does it feel good. I feel her grabbing at my hips trying to pull me closer. _

Well you all know what happens from here.

The only thing that was different is, she left. Right when we got done she got dressed and ran out. And since that night, we haven't spoken.

I'm not sure what all to think of it, but it was that night when my heart broke. I lost a part of myself that night. And since then the only thing I could do to feel whole was writing and singing about her. I felt so many emotions that night, it was hard, I barely spoke to anyone for days. Kyla had to come over to make sure I was still alive.

It was only hours until Spencer and I would meet again, I was very anxious.

**It's me and the moon, she says****  
****And I've got no trouble with that,****  
****And I am a butterfly ,  
But you wouldn't let me die,****  
****It's me and the moon, she says.**

I hear the faint ringing of my phone. I get up a sprint up the stairs and pick it up.

Out of breath I say, "Hello?"

"Jesus Ash, you running a marathon? Or better yet, you're actually getting some?"

I hear her laughter through the phone.

"Kyla, shut up. I had to run upstairs to get my phone."

"Ha-ha. Whatever Ash. What are you up to?"

"Umm, not much of anything. Just writing a little. Why what's up?"

"I was just thinking that you would need someone to talk to. You've been pretty distant the past few days."

"Kyla, I'm fine. But if you want to come over you can, I was just going to make some lunch or something."

"Okay Ash. I'll be over in like a half hour, I have something to do before I come. I'll just let myself in."

"See you then, sis. Love you."

I hung up the phone and just sprawled out on the bed. All of a sudden I got a spurt of inspiration. I ran downstairs and sat at the piano with a pen and a paper. As soon as I got the words down I started throwing together some chords on the piano. I kept adding words and messing around with the rhythm until it sounded just right.

Kyla's POV

I know what I'm doing could possibly be wrong. But to me, it needs to happen.

Spencer and the band just flew in yesterday to leave for the tour in 2 days. She informed me they were staying at the Four Seasons hotel in LA. So I hop in my car and make the 15 minute drive to go pick her up.

I call Spencer when I arrive.

"Hey Spence, I'm here."

"Okay I'll be right out."

Not even a few minutes later Spencer comes walking out the doors. She walks over to my car and hops in.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"For a drive" I reply.

I hop on the 110 freeway and start making my way towards Ashley's house in Pasadena.

We made small talk on the way there, Spencer kept raving about how excited she was to go on tour. She even spilled some secrets about how she wants to get to know Ashley again. She kept telling me how she loved who Ashley was before she left.

Her telling me all that made me feel a little less guilty about surprising Ash by bringing Spencer over.

We arrived at Ashley's house in record time. I told Spencer to wait outside for a minute while I find Ashley.

Spencer's POV

Kyla tells me to wait outside so she can go find Ashley, so I just take a seat on the steps. Kyla rushes in and leaves the front door open. I turn around and see her rush upstairs.

I wait a little, until I hear a piano start playing. I get up and walk in the door. I sounded like it was coming from a room in the back of the house. So I start following the sound, and that's when I hear a beautiful voice start singing. I reached the doorway and stopped and just took in the sounds I heard.

_Words fall out of my mouth__  
__And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying__  
__Everybody wants your time__  
__I'm just dreaming out loud,__  
__I can't have you for mine and I know it__  
__I just wanna watch you shine.___

_Tripping up on my tongue,__  
__It's all over my face and I'm racing__  
__Gotta get away from you__  
__Burning all the way home,__  
__Try to put it to bed but it chases__  
__Every little thing I do___

_When the light falls on your face,__  
__Don't let it change you__  
__When the stars get in your eyes,__  
__Don't let them blind you.___

_You're beautiful__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And I love it all__  
__Every line, and every scar__  
__And I wish that I could make you see__  
__This is where you ought to be,__  
__Come down to me.__  
_

I'm just standing there listening when I feel Kyla come and stand next to me. We both just watch as Ashley falls deeper into the song.

___Spell it out in a song,__  
__Bet you never catch on to my weakness__  
__I'm singing every word for you.__  
__Here I'm thinking I'm sly__  
__Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe__  
__You're thinking what I'm thinking too___

_When you see it on my face,__  
__Don't let it shake you__  
__I know better than to try and__  
__Take you with me.___

_You're beautiful__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And I love it all__  
__Every line, and every scar__  
__And I wish that I could make you see__  
__This is where you ought to be,__  
__Come down to me._

The song ends and Ashley looks up and in the reflection of the window she sees Kyla and turns around.

"Kyla how many times have I told you not to…" she stops talking.

That's when her eyes meet with mine.

"Spencer." She says shocked.

"Ashley."

Keep going? Comments? Suggestions?

Songs used in this Chapter:

Me and the Moon – Something Corporate

Come Down to Me – Saving Jane


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Feelings Show

Ashley's POV

I feel like my eyes are playing a very dirty trick on me. I turn around, and I think I see Spencer there. I don't believe it. So I turn back towards the piano and collect myself.

I feel Kyla sit down on the bench with me,

"Ash, what are you doing?"

"It's not real, she's not here."

"Ash, turn around again."

I look over at Kyla in disbelief, and then I turn all the way around again and look at the door.

To my surprise I see a tall, slim, beautiful, blonde haired woman standing in my doorway with a smile plastered over her face.

It is real. Spencer is here. I'm not ready for this.

I get up and walk right out the door, past Spencer and up to my room. I need to gather my thoughts. This is just too crazy for me right now.

Spencer's POV

I don't know what to think at this point. I know that it's a lot for Ashley to handle. But I just didn't expect her to run like that.

I just let myself slide down the wall, I reach the ground and put my head in my hands. I just feel so upset. I'm just so ready to tell her how I feel, how I've felt all along.

Kyla sits down next to me.

"Spencer, I know that this is really hard for you having Ashley run and all, but that's just how she is. I'm betting she just needs some space to think. I mean, it is a big shock."

"Yeah Ky, I know. I'm just ready to tell her everything. I want to tell her how I feel."

"Okay Spence, you can do that. Just give her a little time. She'll come around."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go make some lunch. You can make Ash her favorite meal and take it up to her."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea."

Ashley's POV

I just can't believe it. I don't even know why I ran. I'm so stupid. I just missed her so much. It's just really hard for me to believe that she is here. I just don't know what to say right now. I'm not good with telling people how I feel.

I just don't understand how this girl can get to me like she does. The mere thought of her turns me into a mess.

I think I can figure out a way to tell her how I feel.

I get up and start pacing my room, giving myself a mental pep talk.

I'm interrupted by the loud clanking sound of pans crashing to the ground. I have only one guess as to why that is…Kyla must be cooking. I mentally laugh to myself at the thought of Kyla cooking.

That's when it hit me. I'm going to play a song to tell Spencer how I really feel.

I run into my closet and grab my guitar. I put the guitar on my bed and go over to my super secret drawer. I pull out the notebook titled "Spencer" and flip a few pages. This is it. The song I'm going to play for her.

Spencer's POV

Kyla and I are almost done with Ashley's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs.

We are just sitting at the table talking, laughing and just catching up.

"I did miss it Kyla. It was hard being away fr…"

I stopped in the middle and turned toward the beautiful melody coming from the staircase. Then Ashley's voice soon follows.

_I'm missing you so much, I'll say you die tonight__  
__Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise__  
__I know the signs are on and I feel this too__  
__None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you___

_And I'm wasting away, away from you__  
__And I'm wasting away, away from you___

_What have I gotten into this time around__  
__I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to___

_You had me at hello.___

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours (like yours)__  
__It's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by__  
__I watch the clock to make my timing just right___

_Would it be okay,__  
__Would it be okay if I took your breath away?___

_And I'm wasting away, away from you__  
__And I'm wasting away, away from you___

_What have I gotten into this time around__  
__I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to___

_You had me at hello.___

_You gave me butterflies at the mailbox__  
__You gave me butterflies at the mailbox__  
__You gave me butterflies at the mailbox__  
__You gave me butterflies___

_You gave me butterflies (you are so you) at the mailbox__  
__You gave me butterflies (you are so you) at the mailbox__  
__You gave me butterflies (you are so you) at the mailbox__  
__You gave me butterflies (you are so you)___

_You had me at hello.___

_What have I gotten into this time around__  
__I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to___

_You had me at hello__  
__You had me at hello__  
__You had me at hello_

"Ashley, that was beautiful."

"Spencer, just listen. I know that it has been a long time. But I still have feelings for you, strong ones."

"I know Ashley, I do to. But, I think we should take this slowly. We can get to know each other again on tour."

"I'd like that. Now come hug me."

We embraced each other so tightly. This is what I have been missing.

We both turn around to see Kyla wiping away the tears she's been crying.

"It's about time you guys! I was sick of both of you saying how much you miss each other."

We all just laugh. Kyla comes over and we have a group hug.

I pull away, "thank you so much Kyla."

"Yeah thanks" Ashley agrees.

"You're welcome guys. I love you both."

Keep going? Comments? Suggestions?

Song used: You Had Me At Hello – A Day to Remember


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Redemption Song

Ashley's POV

I'm happy that Spencer feels the same way I do. It's more of a relief than anything. I'm happy to finally have all my feelings off my chest. Now it's time to get ready for the tour. We are leaving tomorrow morning for the year long tour. I'm ecstatic that I'll be spending it with Spencer, especially now that we're on good terms.

I'm searching through my room for my notebook of all the love songs I've wrote. As I'm tossing the pillows and sheets off my bed I hear sobbing coming from Kyla's room. I stop what I'm doing and walk over to her room. I peek in the door way and see her holding a notebook….wait a minute…that's my notebook!

"KYLA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I start to freak out and rush over to the side of her bed; I pull my notebook away from here and retreat out the door to head back to my room.

"Ashley, stop. Come here please."

I stop in the middle of the door way, "Kyla, no, I ju-"

"Ashley, please, come here."

I just turn around and look at her for a minute. I roll my eyes and sit on the other side of the bed. I'm looking down at the notebook in my hands, I get nervous and start fidgeting with my fingers. I know she's going to ask about all the songs.

"Ash, when did you start writing all these songs?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I mumble in response.

"Ash, they're beautiful, why haven't you guys recorded these?"

"They're personal. I don't want to world to hear them."

"Are they about Spencer?"

I just stare blankly at my notebook.

"Ash, look at me."

I look up at her and force a smile.

"Yeah, they are about her. Every last one of them. Can I go now?"

"Just wait a minute, Ash. How long have you been writing these? There has to be at least 20 songs here."

"I've been writing them since I first met Spencer. Okay? I loved her then, I still love her now. I thought we were past this Kyla."

"We are, Ash. Relax. They're just really good, you shouldn't let this talent go to waste. Do something with these songs."

"I can't, Ky. Not right now."

I get up and leave the room to finish packing. I can't believe that she did that. Those songs are too personal. I throw the note book in my back pack. About an hour later everything is all packed. The bus will be in my driveway with everyone in 30 minutes. The last thing, my guitar, I go grab it and walk over to the bed. I sit down and decide to play a little before the bus comes. I just start strumming some random chords. I'm lenient to start singing my personal songs, but it'll be the last time I can really do this without anyone asking questions. I begin to play the intro…

_I dream a lot, I know you say__  
__I've got to get away.__  
__'The world is not yours for the taking'__  
__Is all you ever say.__  
__I know I'm not the best for you,__  
__But promise that you'll stay.__  
__'Cause if I watch you go,__  
__You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away___

_'Cause today, you walked out of my life__  
__'Cause today, your words felt like a knife__  
__I'm not living this life.___

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain__  
__And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same.__  
__These streets are filled with memories__  
__Both good for detected pain__  
__And all I wanna do is love you__  
__But I'm the only one to blame.___

_'Cause today, you walked out of my life__  
__'Cause today, your words felt like a knife__  
__I'm not living this life.___

_But what do I know, if you're leaving__  
__All you did was stop the bleeding.__  
__But these scars will stay forever,__  
__These scars will stay forever__  
__And these words have no meaning__  
__If we cannot find the feeling__  
__That we held on to together__  
__Try your hardest to remember___

_Stay with me,__  
__Or watch me bleed,__  
__I need you just to breathe.___

_'Cause today, you walked out of my life__  
__(stay with me, or watch me bleed)__  
__'Cause today, your words felt like a knife__  
__(i need you just to breathe.)__  
__I'm not living this life._

"And let me guess, this one was about Spencer leaving you."

"Damn Kyla, I wish you'd stop walking in on me like that. But, yes, you're right."

"I know it was hard on you, Ash. I feel terrible that it happened, but you should be happier now that she's back in your life."

"I know, I do. I just can't help but hold on to the past; it's when I did some of my best writing. I loved her then and I love her now. I will not stop loving her until the day I die."

"I'm glad Ash. You guys are right for each other."

I smile and lean over to hug Kyla.

"Aww" Aiden walks in the room and joins our hug. "As much as I love the both of you, we gotta get going, Ash."

Kyla grabs my guitar and walks out of the room. Aiden grabs 2 of my bags and I grab the other.

"Besides Ash, you got a hot girl on the bus waiting for you." He does his cheesy little wink after. I just laugh at him.

"Let's go muscle head."

I walk on to the bus to leave Aiden so he can say his goodbyes to Kyla. I get a hugs from both Scott and Ryan. Introductions from them to Glen, who I can tell is related to Spencer, and Jeremy. I look around for Spencer, I don't see her anywhere.

Jeremy comes over and taps me on the shoulder shyly, "She's in the main room. We all saved that room for you two."

I smile at him, "Thanks."

I make my way to the back of the bus; I hear the beautiful melody coming from the room. I think Spencer must not realize that the bus has stopped.

Spencer's POV

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out.__  
__And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.__  
__And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.__  
__And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.__  
__And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.__  
__And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me__  
__And I'd be so good to you.__  
__I would.___

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.__  
__Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.__  
__But I still have your letter, just got caught between__  
__Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.___

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.__  
__And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me__  
__And I'd be so good to you.__  
__Woahh__  
__You bring me higher.__  
__Yeah.__  
__I would.___

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.__  
__And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me__  
__And I'd be so good to you.__  
__I'd be good to you,__  
__I'd be good to you,__  
__I'd be good to you._

I can feel the tears streaming down my eyes. I hate that I've hurt Ashley so much. When I finally get caught up to reality I feel the bus is no longer moving, this must mean we're at Ashley's. I get so excited that I jump up and run towards the door. Before I charge through the person standing there, I stop and look up into these beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh..hey, Ash." I say, slightly embarrassed.

She just looks at me and smiles. "Hey to you too. That was a beautiful song."

"Oh, that old thing, I can do bet"

Before I even finish my sentence, Ashley's lips are on mine. I just close my eyes and relax into the kiss. After a minute she pulls away and rests her forehead on mine. She lets out a big sigh.

"God I've missed this, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Ash. So much."

She gives a another kiss, this time she pulls away and says, "Here's to the next year of our lives."

Songs used in this chapter:

Like a Knife – Secondhand Serenade  
Good to You – Marianas Trench

Comments? Suggestions? Keep going?

Sorry this one took so long guys. I've been having some trouble writing lately. I'm just too darn critical of my own writing. I just need some encouragement to keep going.


End file.
